


[Aes.] Winteriron Spa Day

by AriaGrill



Series: WinterIron Stocking Stuffers [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Fill for the WinterIron stocking Stuffer event:Bucky is having a bad day or he is stressed so Tony tells him to take a nap while they set up a full buffet of food, a warm bath, and puts on cozy music so that Bucky can fully relax with no worriesI'm working on a fic for this fill, so I just wanted to get something out before the event closes<3
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Stocking Stuffers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151324
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	[Aes.] Winteriron Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts).



> Fill for the WinterIron stocking Stuffer event:  
> Bucky is having a bad day or he is stressed so Tony tells him to take a nap while they set up a full buffet of food, a warm bath, and puts on cozy music so that Bucky can fully relax with no worries
> 
> I'm working on a fic for this fill, so I just wanted to get something out before the event closes<3


End file.
